


Adaptation

by bittereloquence



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, PWP, Slash, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittereloquence/pseuds/bittereloquence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy spends some time enjoying Kaldur'ahm's body and discovers new uses for Atlantean physiology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adaptation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within, nor am I making any money off of this story. All I own are the twisted ideas floating around in my head. 
> 
> Special thanks to [kikibug13.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kikibug13) for beta'ing this ficlet.

Pale lips skimmed along the stark black lines cutting across Kaldur'ahm’s skin. The Atlantean’s body might have been dark in comparison to his lover’s but the unrelenting black of his tattoos were even darker. They seemed to almost swallow up the light around it.

Utterly fascinated with them, Roy traced callused fingertips long the black lines as though they were some twisted version of Dorothy’s yellow brick road and, much to his surprise, he realized Kaldur had stopped breathing.

“You like that, huh?” There was a rare note of teasing in Red Arrow’s tone. He lightly dragged his fingernail along the tattoos and the other man very nearly arched off the bed.

“ _Yes_ , they are quite sensitive.” It wasn’t often that Kaldur’ahm sounded so…strained. Pale gray eyes trained on the redhead with such intensity that Roy felt his cock twitch in reaction. “Do not tease me, Roy.”

A smirk threatened to pull at the corners of Red Arrow’s mouth. “Oh no, you don’t get to show me something like this and then lock it away again.”

Kaldur looked, understandably, a little suspicious.

“I’ll make it worth your while?” Somehow, Roy even managed to sound convincing. At least convincing enough for the Atlantean to allow himself to be pushed down onto the bed face first. The well-defined muscles of Aqualad’s shoulders shifted smoothly as he relaxed back on his stomach.

Knowing it wasn’t easy for the Atlantean to surrender control; Red Arrow leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lover’s neck right above the sensitive gills there. He took a second to just rest there and bask in the scent and taste of Aqualad’s skin. As always, there was a faint salty taste of brine clinging to his skin. It didn’t seem to matter how long he’d been away from his ocean, either. Still, he took such care of that region since he understood just how sensitive the gills could be and the last thing he wanted to do was accidentally harm the Atlantean.

“I remain unconvinced, Roy.” Kaldur braced his cheek on one folded forearm and peered up at the archer expectantly.

“Patience is a virtue, Kaldur, or don’t you know that already.” Pot calling the kettle black much? He was self-aware enough to recognize the irony in his words. He pressed his hand against Kaldur's back, palm was surprisingly smooth compared to the rest of his fingers thanks to the half gloves he wore. Gently, he pressed that palm over Kaldur’ahm’s spine where the lightning shaped tattoos began.

A quiet sound escaped Aqualad as dark lashes fell to hide his pale irises. The religious and ritualized procedures he’d had to go through to receive the tattoos dwelled at the forefront of his mind. Now, Roy was performing a different kind of ritualized worship to his body. There was dampness as the archer laved his tongue against the beginning arch of the tattoo that ran over Aqualad’s shoulder and down his right arm. This time, the Atlantean made a sound that bordered on a moan.

“Roy,” he groaned softly.

“I’ve got you, shhhh.” Keeping his palm flush against his lover’s back both as a point of contact and to keep Kaldur from rising, Roy skimmed his mouth along the line of Aqualad’s shoulder as he followed the tattoos.

His free hand slid down the Atlantean’s arm so he could stretch it out above Kaldur and close to the headboard. Reaching the crest of the prone man’s shoulder, Red Arrow bit down lightly on the trapezius muscle. The palm resting against Kaldur’s back was put to the test as the Atlantean arched off of the bed with a guttural sounding groan.

The archer’s arm stiffened as years worth of muscle tone was brought into play to push Aqualad back down onto the bed gently. “I’ve _got_ you, Kaldur. Just let go.” Roy growled the words against the shell of the younger man’s ear. “Trust me. Please?”

“I trust you.” His eyes were once more open and slit with desire. The pupils had dilated fully until there was just a pale ring of silver-gray visible. Still, Kaldur did trust his lover without question and forced himself to relax back onto the mattress with a quiet sigh. His erection was trapped against the bed and was almost painfully tight in his pants.

Roy stroked his thumb against the Atlantean’s spine soothingly and went back to lavishing attention against his lover’s shoulder. This time, when Red Arrow bit down, Kaldur was a little bit more prepared and was able to stop himself from jumping.

The archer licked at the minor wound he’d made against his lover’s skin before continuing along the line of Aqualad’s shoulder. The bed dipped as he shifted so he could more easily manipulate the length of Kaldur’s arm. He lightly nibbled his way down the curve of the Atlantean’s shoulder. The both of them had only managed to strip down out of their shirts before they'd started to make out so when he stretched out Kaldur'ahm's arm across his lap, there was a painful barrier of clothing between it and Roy's erection was pressing quite insistently against his pants.

A shudder rocked through the both of them when the Atlantean’s forearm ground against the archer’s cock.

“Roy,” the dark-skinned Atlantean started to speak only to be shushed by his lover pressing one finger to his lips.

"I've got you," The intense blue color of Red Arrow's eyes was dark with passion. Nodding almost imperceptibly, Aqualad's lips parted ever so slightly and he suckled the tip of Roy's finger into his mouth. A hoarse sound escaped the archer as the moist warmth briefly touched his finger in an erotically suggestive manner. "God, that should not be as hot as it is." He admitted with a weak chuckle. The redhead knew Aqualad was just trying to distract him from the course at hand so he gently tugged his hand free.

Since he didn't trust himself to remain on task even with something as innocent as Kaldur's forearm resting over his lap, Red Arrow shifted once again so he could gain better access to the man's arm as he went back to trailing kisses and playful flicks of his tongue along the stark lines of the tattoo. Where it wound around the Atlantean's bicep he had to take a moment to reposition himself so he could follow the twisting lines.

By the time Roy had reached the wrist, Kaldur's hips were giving jerky little thrusts into the bed though it didn't grant him much in the way of satisfaction. It embarrassed Kaldur'ahm just how affected he was by this. He'd never thought to use the extra-sensitivity in his arms for such an erotic use. Trust Roy Harper to come up with some deviant way of exploiting that sensitivity.

"Roy, stop teasing me." He groaned, gray eyes slitting open once again.

"I'm not teasing you, Kaldur. If I were teasing you, you'd know it." With a decidedly mischievous gleam in his eyes, Roy's mouth skimmed downwards over Kaldur's hand until he'd reached the deep v where thumb met palm. Aqualad's eyes widened in surprise when the redhead carefully trailed his tongue along the webbing connecting between his thumb and hand. Another hoarse sound was dragged from the Atlantean's throat as he automatically tried to pull his hand back only to be stopped by Roy's grip on his wrist.

The webbing there was especially sensitive because he used it to gauge ocean currents and other parts of his aquatic environment and with each flick of the archer's tongue, Kaldur'ahm felt his control slip. When Roy suckled the webbing into his mouth, Aqualad felt that control snap on an almost physical level as he orgasmed abruptly. Pleasure radiated outwards from his groin as he made a complete mess of his pants. He found himself incapable of caring at the moment.

Roy watched him intently as he came, it felt almost voyeuristic in a way, especially considering he'd barely touched the archer. As he came down from his endorphin-fueled high, the dark-skinned teen realized Red Arrow was stroking his thumb across his wrist where those callused fingers still kept a light grip around his arm.

"That was...wow." Red Arrow whispered, voice husky with desire.

"I feel I should remind you that this is _your_ bed I just made a mess of."

The archer shrugged negligently and wiggled down onto the bed beside the Atlantean. "We'll change the sheets, no worry. I promise, I won't even make you sleep in the wet spot."

Distaste touched Aqualad's face at that crude attempt at humor.

Smirking unrepentantly now, Roy pressed a kiss to Kaldur's shoulder before leaning over to kiss him properly. He lingered there a moment just enjoying the sensation of kissing Kaldur'ahm. Lips parted and tongues slid against each other in a slick battle for control of the kiss. By the time the redhead pulled away, both teens were panting for breath. Against the Atlantean's thigh, the hard length of Red Arrow's erection jutted insistent and neglected for the most part.

Without a word, Aqualad reached down to cup the archer through his pants. "And what about you?" It was said with such earnest solemnity that it was all Roy could do not to buck into his grip.

"I'm okay, come on, let's get cleaned up." Roy deflected, much to Kaldur'ahm's consternation. Pale brows knit together in a small frown.

Before he could slide off the bed, Roy found himself behind pinned down by a suddenly quick moving Atlantean. While Red Arrow was admirably strong for a baseline human, he had little chance at competing with Aqualad’s true strength. The fact that Kaldur’ahm so rarely felt the need to _demonstrate_ that strength often led even the wisest of them into a false sense of safety around the Atlantean.

“Unacceptable,” Aqualad rumbled, pinning one forearm across Red Arrow’s chest to hold him down. The Atlantean’s pale gray eyes were placid and calm in counterpoint to the unmovable weight of his arm. “I wish to return the favor. Let me.” It wasn’t so much of a request as an order.

Surprise flickered across Red Arrows face before swiftly being chased by narrow-eyed calculation and finally something akin to resignation settled on the archer’s features. He even managed a weak smile. “Alright, alright, you win.” The iron band across his shoulders eased just a little as Kaldur’ahm leaned down to kiss the redhead softy in thanks and apology mixed up into one.

Aqualad reached between their bodies to fumble with the clasp of the archer’s pants. It was a little hard to do one-handed but after a few false starts, he managed to undo the button and slide down the zipper.

Roy groaned into the kiss as some of the tight pressure around his groin eased. One hand rose to card through the short strands of white hair curling up from Aqualad’s nape.

Trying to shove his hands into Roy’s pants was a definite tight fit so Kaldur didn’t even attempt it. He carefully gripped the two parts of Roy’s pants and ripped them apart at the seams carefully. He didn’t want to accidentally injure his lover by putting painful pressure on him, however.

Roy seemed to find the whole situation both hilarious and worrisome. He pulled away from the kiss with a laugh and shot the Atlantean an exasperated look, “You could have just _asked_.”

Feigning chagrin, Kaldur offered him one of his rare, grave smiles. “I apologize, someone has gotten me overwrought.” He didn’t regret it in the least and they both knew it.

Aqualad finished pulling the pants open at the seams until he had them open to the crotch. Roy had to lift up off the bed so Kaldur could pull them and his underwear down.

Suddenly freed of the confines of his clothing, Roy’s erection curled upwards towards his stomach and lolled obscenely off to one side. The archer felt his face flush because there was something oddly…intimate in this situation. Maybe it was the fact that he was now mostly bare and Kaldur still had his pants on. Or perhaps it was simply the intense way Kaldur'ahm was looking at him, as though he could memorize every line of muscle and detail.

Whatever the case, beneath Aqualad’s scrutiny, he felt decidedly vulnerable. Perhaps sensing Roy’s discomfort, the Atlantean wrapped his hand around the archer’s length firmly. The twin lines of calluses running across Kaldur’s palm from where he routinely practiced with the Water Bearers rasped lightly across the redhead’s delicate skin. A quiet hiss escaped Roy as his head fell back weakly onto the bed.

“I’ve got you,” it was an ironic echo of Red Arrow’s early words and they weren’t lost on Roy. The archer's eyes were clouded with pleasure as they fell open halfway to watch Kaldur's face while he grasped him. The look of studious concentration on the Atlantean's face was so _Kaldur'ahm_ that Roy suddenly had the irreverent urge to laugh.

Of course, the first slide of Aqualad's thumb along the slickness of his head effectively wiped all thoughts of Kaldur's penchant for being overly serious and anal about the details right out of his head. The crooked smile that threatened to break out across the dark-skinned Atlantean's face was amused and maybe just a hair smug. Kaldur enjoyed watching Roy come undone in front of him.

When the other gave a practiced flick of his wrist, Roy moaned loudly and half-bucked up into his lover's hand. Aqualad shifted until he was straddling Roy's legs so he couldn't do that anymore. If he'd been a crueler man, maybe he would have teased Red Arrow and taken his time. But Kaldur could sympathize with the archer's plight so he didn't even try.

Roy's fingers curled into the sheets desperately since his ability to jerk up into Kaldur's grip was taken from him. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, not with the way the others hand was working him and the build-up from before. "Kal..." It was about all he could manage because his mouth suddenly seemed incapable of forming words. Or maybe it was just his brain could not comprehend coherent thought. A finger stroked along the sensitive line of perineum before Aqualad moved to cup his balls with his free hand.

"I have you, just let go, my friend." Kaldur'ahm's voice was like a soothing balm to his overworked nerves as the pleasure finally got to the point where it skirted pain. Then there was relief, as he came. Roy's eyes clenched shut as the tendons on his neck stood out in sharp relief. The Atlantean stroked his thumb along one of those taut tendons soothing and leaned in to kiss his lover softly.

He had to crane his neck a little to return the kiss but Roy didn't mind overly much. Unfortunately, the rapidly cooling semen splattered across his stomach and Kaldur's hand cut short the enjoyment of the kiss.

"Ugh, now we both need a shower." Roy groaned, grabbing at the top sheet so he could wipe his torso clean. Nonplussed by the mess, Kaldur merely shrugged and licked his fingers clean. The archer's eyes widened in surprise and he found it suddenly hard to swallow as that sight made his mouth go dry. "Or, you could do that." He joked weakly and if the gleam of mischief in Aqualad's eyes was anything to go by, he was well aware of the effect he'd had on the older man.

Climbing lithely off of Roy's legs, Kaldur'ahm slid off the bed gracefully and held out a hand to assist the other. Normally, he might have resisted but with the endorphins of his orgasm still coursing through him, Red Arrow was feeling pretty laid back so he accepted that hand and let himself be tugged from the bed. "We should take care of the bedding."

Kaldur'ahm had different plans in mind and tugged Roy away from the bed by wrapping both arms around the slightly shorter man from behind and pulled him flush to his chest. "Later, it can wait."

"If we end up ruining the mattress..."

"I sincerely doubt that will happen, Roy." Amusement colored the Atlantean's dry tone. "Now, come, I wish to clean up."

"When did you get to be so pushy?" Red Arrow grumbled without any true rancor in his voice. Still he did abandon the bed and briefly leaned back into Kaldur's embrace.

"I have always been this way, you are simply noticing for once." Amusement gleamed in Aqualad's eyes as he let go of his lover and snagged one hand so he could tug Roy in the general direction of the bathroom.

"I think I would have noticed by now, Kaldur."

There was just a pointed sort of silence on Kaldur'ahm's end.

"...Now you're just screwing with me, aren't you."

"Perhaps a little."


End file.
